Un corps pour deux âmes
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Sept ans ont passé, depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ron et Hermione se sont mariés, et vivent à présent paisiblement dans une jolie maison au bord de la mer. Mais Hermione a quelque chose à avouer à Ron, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de se tourmenter, pensant à la réaction qu'il aura et à quel point leur vie sera chamboulée...
1. Sept ans plus tard

**Note d'auteur : Voilà une petite fic en 8 chapitres sur Ron et Hermione, une fic sans prétention, toute en romance, vie de couple, et autres joyeusetés :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1

 _« Le changement arrive comme le petit vent qui agite les rideaux à l'aube et le parfum furtif des fleurs sauvages que l'herbe chevauche. »_

 _JOHN STEINBECK_

* * *

Cela faisait bientôt sept ans que Ron et Hermione avaient fini leurs études à Poudlard. Lors de la bataille finale, ils avaient chacun pris conscience de leur amour envers l'autre. Hermione ne souviendrait toute sa vie du moment où elle avait lâché les crochets de Basilic pour sauter au cou de son bien-aimé et l'embrasser passionnément, se perdant alors dans l'oubli de la bataille qui faisait rage et des gens qui tombaient sous les baguettes meurtrières des Mangemorts.

Et puis, tout s'était calmé. Harry avait vaincu Voldemort. Les enterrements avaient eu lieu : celui de Fred Weasley, celui de Remus Lupin, de Nymphadora Tonks… Toutes ces personnes auxquelles Hermione avait été si attachée et qui lui avaient été arrachées, par le simple mouvement d'un bâton de bois et de deux petits mots : _Avada Kedavra_ … Elle avait soutenu Ron pendant tout le deuil de son frère. Elle n'avait perdu personne, dans la bataille. Personne qui lui fût aussi important qu'un frère, ou qu'un père et une mère.

Car c'était un fait, Remus et Tonks avaient laissé un bébé derrière eux : Teddy Lupin. Harry en était le parrain. Mais c'étaient la mère de Tonks qui avait décidé de le prendre en charge. Harry était père depuis un peu plus d'un an. Il était l'heureux papa de James Potter, deuxième du nom. Teddy Lupin était aujourd'hui un adorable bambin de six ans. Il n'avait pas encore pris conscience de ses pouvoirs de sorciers, mais maîtrisait déjà très bien ceux de Métamorphomage que lui avait transmis sa mère.

Lorsqu'Hermione le voyait, elle se rappelait à quel point cette guerre avait été meurtrière, et combien de malheureux elle avait fait. Sans cette guerre, Teddy aurait ses parents, Harry aussi. Décidément, Voldemort semblait s'être fixé comme but de faire le plus d'orphelins possible. A la seule différence pour Teddy qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il était entouré d'amour et d'une famille aimante, tandis qu'Harry avait grandi dans l'ignorance de qui il était et dans une famille pour le moins… détestable. Hermione n'avait que très rarement eu affaire aux Dursley, mais elle les connaissait par les récits anecdotiques d'Harry.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout était fini. Voldemort avait été vaincu, les gens qu'il avait blessés, rendus malheureux, s'étaient remis, les deuils avaient été faits. Et Hermione vivait avec Ron depuis maintenant trois ans, depuis qu'ils s'étaient mariés…

~o~O~o~

— Tu ne devais pas aller au travail, aujourd'hui ? demanda Hermione à son mari.

Ron travaillait à la boutique de farces et attrapes que ses frères jumeaux avaient créée, il aidait George de son mieux.

— Hum ? Non, j'ai demandé une semaine de congé. J'en ai assez d'être assailli par des boursouflets en mal d'amour et par des gags en tout genre. J'ai décidé de faire une petite pause ! George s'en sortira très bien sans moi, il l'a fait depuis la mort de Fred.

— Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Même sept ans après, il a encore besoin de toi, Ron. Tu es un des seuls soutiens qui lui restent. Du moins, un soutien accessible. Tes parents sont en Australie, Bill en Égypte avec Fleur, Charlie en Roumanie, Ginny vit avec Harry et ils ont assez à faire avec James, et Percy entame sa campagne d'élections pour le poste de Ministre de la Magie…

Ron se tourna vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres, et lui répondit :

— Et moi ? J'ai aussi une femme dont je dois m'occuper, non ?

— Oui, répondit Hermione avec le même sourire, mais rien ne t'empêche de lui donner un petit coup de pouce.

— Je te rappelle qu'il est marié, lui aussi.

— Angelina fait partie de l'équipe des Harpies, elle n'est pas souvent à la maison.

Ron soupira :

— Tu as gagné, j'irai au travail. Mais en rentrant, je veux que tu m'accordes toute une soirée, compris ? Je t'emmène au restaurant, et après…

Hermione se leva et s'approcha de lui, un faux sourire aguicheur au visage. Elle l'attrapa par les pans de sa robe de sorciers, se colla à lui et lui murmura :

— Ce soir, je te ferai passer une nuit fabuleuse, mon petit mari adoré…

Ron afficha un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et Hermione éclata de rire. Il sortit de la maison et transplana. Hermione resta quelques instants à contempler la vue. Ils avaient décidément bien choisi leur maison… C'était une ancienne ferme, entièrement rebâtie aux normes de sécurité, qui faisait face à l'océan. Ils avaient emménagé sur une côte d'Écosse, et Hermione ne se lassait pas de voir l'océan déchaîné projeter ses vagues contre la falaise sur laquelle se trouvait la maison.

Elle inspira un grand coup, laissant l'air marin pénétrer ses poumons. Elle ne lui avait encore rien dit… Il ne le savait pas. Comment réagirait-il ? Serait-il heureux pour elle ? Pour eux deux ? Hermione hésitait. Elle devrait évidemment le lui dire, il le découvrirait par lui-même, à moins d'être complètement idiot. Mais elle ne savait pas quand. Elle regretta ses paroles de tantôt : « une nuit fabuleuse »… Peut-être pas si fabuleuse que cela, vu ce qu'elle aurait à lui apprendre…

Elle décida de transplaner chez Harry et Ginny, qui vivaient sur la côte Sud de l'Angleterre, à l'exact opposé d'elle et Ron. Mais grâce à ce merveilleux moyen de transport magique qu'était le transplanage, elle pouvait passer les voir quand bon lui semblait.

Elle atterrit devant leur jolie maison et eut un sursaut en voyant des jets de lumière jaillir dans la maison. Elle aperçut Ginny courir, l'air affolé, et Harry la suivre, l'air tout aussi affolé. Que se passait-il ? Tant pis, les convenances attendraient, elle entra sans frapper, sa baguette à la main. Elle entendit des cris dans la cuisine :

— James ! criait Ginny. Tu rends immédiatement sa baguette à papa !

— James, renchérit Harry, sois un gentil garçon et donne la baguette à papa, tu auras une bonne glace à la fraise, après…

— Ca, ça s'appelle de la démagogie, siffla Ginny. Pas étonnant qu'il fasse tes quatre volontés si tu le gâtes autant ! Tu veux le rendre aussi gros que Crabbe et Goyle ?

— Ce sera quand même dur, répondit Harry, sur le ton de l'amusement. Tu n'as pas entendu quelque chose ?

Hermione s'écria :

— C'est moi, c'est Hermione !

Elle ne voulait pas risquer de se faire désintégrer par une baguette magique un peu trop prudente. Ginny surgit de la cuisine et lui sauta dans les bras.

— Hermione ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ça fait tellement longtemps, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

— N'exagérons rien, fit Hermione avec un sourire, ça fait tout au plus deux mois… Et je vous ai envoyé des lettres !

— Oui, mais ça fait trop longtemps quand même, répondit Ginny. James ! Tata Hermione est là ! Viens dire bonjour ! Il marche un peu mieux, murmura Ginny l'attention de son amie. Et il dit quelques mots, mais j'ai toujours un peu de mal à les comprendre, à part « papa », « maman » et « pipi » !

Hermione éclata de rire. Elle serra Harry dans ses bras, toute aussi contente de le voir. Ginny courut dans la cuisine et Hermione l'entendit murmurer des recommandations à James. Harry sourit et dit :

— Ginny dit qu'il me ressemble. J'espère que ce n'est pas vrai, c'est le pire petit monstre que je n'aie jamais vu !

— Dans ce cas, pas de doute, il te ressemble, rit Hermione.

Ginny revint, l'adorable bambin dans les bras. Il avait les cheveux noirs de jais de son père, et les yeux marron de sa mère. Il sourit à Hermione, découvrant de minuscules dents blanches. Un amour de bébé ! Hermione le prit dans ses bras et James saisit une de ses boucles brunes pour tirer dessus avec vigueur.

— Aïe ! gémit Hermione avec un sourire.

— James ! le sermonna Ginny. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas faire ça ! Hermione déteste que tu lui tires les cheveux !

James lui adressa à nouveau un grand sourire, l'air très fier de lui. Ginny soupira et le reprit dans ses bras. L'enfant se mit à jouer avec le collier de sa mère qui le laissa faire. Elle murmura à l'attention de son mari et de son amie :

— Ca doit faire trois semaines que je ne mets plus que des bijoux en toc. La dernière fois que je l'ai pris dans mes bras alors que je portais un collier d'ambre, il a tiré dessus et j'ai mis deux heures à retrouver toutes les pièces.

— Je détestais ce collier, fit Harry, il devait être d'accord avec moi.

— Oui, mais moi je l'aimais bien ! protesta Ginny. Oh, et puis tiens, puisque tu le prends comme ça, je ne recoudrai plus jamais les boutons de manchettes qu'il t'aura arrachés, parce que moi aussi je les déteste !

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, mes boutons de manchettes ? rétorqua Harry.

— Ce n'est plus à la mode, plus personne n'en porte ! Même Ron a arrêté, et pourtant, Dieu sait à quel point il s'habille mal ! Je suis désolée, Hermione, mais c'est un fait, mon frère n'a aucun goût vestimentaire ! Il n'y avait qu'à voir la ridicule robe de soirée qu'il avait au bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, je crois que je n'ai jamais vu de vêtement plus laid !

Hermione éclata de rire à ce souvenir. C'est vrai que Ron n'avait pas été à son avantage, ce jour-là. Mais il n'était entièrement fautif, puisque c'était le seul vêtement à sa disposition, vus les moyens précaires de sa famille à cette époque. Depuis, il ne s'était pas amélioré, préférant employer l'argent gagné à améliorer le confort de leur maison et à gâter Hermione. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre : son dernier cadeau était un magnifique bracelet d'aigues marines sur monture d'argent ! Elle le portait, ce jour-là, d'ailleurs, et il s'accordait merveilleusement avec sa robe de sorcière bleu ciel.

— Ce gamin est adorable, fit Ginny, mais il faut vraiment qu'on soit plus fermes ! Sinon, il terminera comme son père et son grand-père, à faire les quatre cents coups en se fichant royalement du règlement ! Il est bien parti pour en prendre le chemin…

— Tu n'étais pas une élève modèle non plus, riposta Harry. Est-ce que je dois te rappeler le nombre de fois où tu as fait enrager Ombrage, pendant ta quatrième année ? Et comment tu tenais tête aux Carrow ?

— C'était pour la bonne cause, rétorqua Ginny. De toute façon, si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu m'aurais remplacée de bon cœur, je me trompe ?

— Non, ce n'est pas faux, répondit Harry, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de sa femme et prit James dans ses bras pour le mettre dans sa chaise haute. A peine cela fut-il fait que les lunettes d'Harry prirent une teinte bleu électrique.

— Je déteste quand il fait ça, marmonna Harry.

— Je ne sais pas s'il peut le contrôler, répondit Hermione. Les enfants font souvent de la magie inconsciemment, mais lui, c'est vrai qu'il est très jeune ! J'en ai côtoyé, dans les services sociaux, qui sont de véritables démons ambulants. Pour peu qu'ils soient intelligents, ils comprennent rapidement qu'ils peuvent faire beaucoup de choses par leur simple pensée et là, impossible de les maîtriser !

— J'ai bien peur que ce soit ce qui va nous arriver avec James, soupira Ginny.

Ils s'assirent au salon pour discuter et Hermione rentra à la maison sur les coups de cinq heures du soir. Ron n'était pas encore rentré. Il avait cependant fait porter une lettre par un hibou violet – encore une œuvre de George. Elle y lut qu'il rentrait vers sept heures, et il lui demandait de bien s'habiller. Hermione soupira. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise. Ce soir, elle lui dirait…

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu :) Je ne suis pas fan des Ron/Hermione, parce que je n'ai jamais lu de fic sur eux avec de l'aventure, des trucs extraordinaires, ce sont systématiquement des situations banales, limite moldues, c'est mignon et tout mais voilà, il ne se passe pas grand-chose... Cette fic ne fait pas exception, je suis désolée, mais parfois c'est reposant xD Merci d'avoir lu et à lundi pour la suite !**


	2. L'annonce

**Note d'auteur : Voilà le deuxième chapitre, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2

En attendant Ron, elle se pomponna. Il y avait deux issues à cette situation : soit il prenait bien la chose et ne renoncerait pas à l'emmener au restaurant, soit il partait s'enfermer dans la chambre et bouderait pendant un temps indéterminé. Hermione priait pour que ce soit la première issue qui prime…

Elle enfila une belle robe noire, qui mettait sa peau claire en valeur. Le vêtement était brodé de fils d'argent au niveau du décolleté. Ginny avait beau dire, les goûts vestimentaires de Ron restaient très bons quand il s'agissait d'habiller sa femme ! C'était une fois de plus un cadeau de Ron. Il avait très bien choisi, elle adorait cette robe. Elle mit des boucles d'oreilles en argent, un collier de perles et descendit l'attendre dans la salle à manger.

Elle joua machinalement avec un bouchon de liège, qu'elle lançait à Pattenrond pour qu'il le jette dans les airs. Le gros chat roux n'avait pas changé, depuis le temps : il avait toujours le même affreux museau écrasé et la même étrange disposition des pattes qui lui avait valu son nom.

Soudain, elle entendit un « crac » dehors et Ron fit son entrée, les cheveux dégoulinants. Il pleuvait des cordes dehors et il s'empressa de se débarrasser de sa robe détrempée.

— Quel temps de chien ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu es prête ?

Lorsqu'elle le vit la regarder, elle ne put ignorer ses yeux qui s'agrandissaient, l'air proprement stupéfait. Elle s'était faite belle, mais à ce point…

— Tu es… tu es… bégaya-t-il.

Hermione se lança, fermant les yeux.

— Je suis enceinte.

~o~O~o~

Ron se laissa tomber sur le canapé, après avoir titubé, le regard encore plus hagard qu'avant. Hermione resta immobile. Elle ignorait complètement quelle serait sa réaction. Elle avait beau connaître Ron depuis plus de quatorze ans, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. On aurait dit qu'il avait pris un Cognard en pleine figure…

— Ron ? murmura Hermione.

— A… attends, bégaya-t-il.

— Ron, s'il te plait… Il fallait que je te le dise, et je ne savais pas quand est-ce que je pourrais trouver le moment… Mais s'il te plait, dis quelque chose…

— Quelque chose, marmonna Ron sans sourire.

— Oh, c'est drôle, rétorqua Hermione.

Ron resta silencieux. Il posa sa tête dans ses mains et demeura immobile. Hermione s'assit sur une chaise, croisa les jambes et attendit. Il finirait bien par réagir… Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes, qui semblèrent interminables à Hermione. Le seul bruit qui rompait le silence était celui que faisait Pattenrond en continuant de poursuivre son bouchon de liège. Soudain, Ron releva la tête, mais ne laissa dépasser que ses yeux de ses mains. Puis il se redressa et posa une main sur son front. Il avait l'air aussi bouleversé que si elle lui avait annoncé que toute sa famille venait de mourir…

— Ron… murmura-t-elle. S'il te plait…

Il la regarda, et elle afficha un sourire, essayant de paraître détachée. Elle répéta :

— Je… je suis enceinte, Ron. Dis-moi au moins ce que ça te fait…

— Hermione… Tu peux quand même comprendre qu'une nouvelle comme ça, ça me surprenne, non ?

— Mais… tu n'es pas fâché ?

— Je ne peux pas être fâché, Hermione ! Comment est-ce que je pourrais être fâchée alors que je vais être père, Hermione ? Mais je… enfin, c'est un peu dur à avaler, c'est tout. J'ai du mal à le réaliser… Je ne prévoyais pas vraiment ma soirée comme ça, alors tu m'as vraiment pris au dépourvu. Mais ça explique plusieurs petites choses : le fait que tu sois plus silencieuse, que tu me fuies… Je… je suis un peu soulagé, quelque part, parce que je croyais que tu voulais me quitter et que tu ne savais pas comment me le dire… C'est vrai, ça aurait pu arriver !

— Ron ! s'exclama Hermione en se levant et en allant s'asseoir près de lui. Tu as vraiment cru que je voulais te quitter ?

— C'était une hypothèse parmi d'autres… C'était ça ou bien tu voulais te mettre à travailler comme stripteaseuse, ou alors tu étais amoureuse de Ginny, ou…

— Ron ! le coupa Hermione. Tu pourrais arrêter de débiter des âneries ?

— Oui, pardon, désolé. Non, mais, tout ça pour te dire que le fait que tu sois enceinte, ça ne m'a tout simplement pas effleuré l'esprit… Je… je croyais que tu n'étais pas prête. Mais c'est… un accident, ou tu l'as voulu ?

Hermione hésita avant de répondre :

— Un peu des deux. Je voulais un enfant, j'en avais vraiment envie. Alors, je pense que j'ai inconsciemment oublié de prendre ma potion, et… Oh, Ron, je suis vraiment désolée, tu n'en veux pas ?

— Mais… mais si, voyons ! Et puis… on est un couple plutôt stable, non ? Je veux dire, il n'y a pas de risque qu'on se sépare sur un coup de tête dans les jours à venir. Et si on a des problèmes pour se débrouiller, on pourra demander à mes parents, ou à Harry et Ginny, ou à Bill et Fleur…

— Alors… tu es d'accord ?

Ron la regarda amoureusement. Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et se jeta dans les bras de Ron pour qu'il ne la voie pas pleurer. Il la serra contre lui, en lui caressant les cheveux. Les bras entourant le cou de Ron, elle se laissa aller à pleurer tout son soul. Elle lui était tellement reconnaissante de ne pas la rejeter, de ne pas lui en vouloir… Elle avait tellement redouté qu'il ne se mette en colère, qu'il lui dise de ne pas le garder, ou même qu'il la quitte…

— Si c'est une fille, on l'appellera Rose, murmura Ron à son oreille, la faisant pleurer de plus belle. Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ? On peut trouver autre chose, mais je trouvais ça joli…

— Ce n'est pas ça, fit Hermione en relevant la tête. Je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je suis tellement contente que tu le prennes comme ça…

— Hermione, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, et je pense que même si tu étais tombée enceinte cinq ans plus tard, j'aurais toujours eu du mal à ingurgiter la nouvelle ! Tu me connais, Hermione, si je pouvais continuer à m'amuser comme un ado toute ma vie, je le ferais… Mais il faut un jour ou l'autre affronter des évènements de la vie d'adulte. Et là, je veux l'affronter avec toi. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi je parle d'affronter. On devrait se réjouir : une naissance, c'est toujours un bonheur.

— Mais tu n'es pas prêt, tu as l'impression de t'être fait piéger, geignit Hermione en reniflant. Tu aurais préféré attendre, tu trouves qu'on est trop jeunes…

Ron la regarda de travers. Il sourit avant de répondre :

— Alors, de deux choses l'une : tu arrêtes de me dire ce que je pense avant que je l'aie formulé moi-même dans ma tête, et de deux, je n'ai absolument pas pensé ça ! C'est vrai que j'ai cru à une blague, au début, mais vu que ce n'est pas tellement ton genre…

— Ben merci, renifla Hermione, je ne sais pas blaguer, c'est ça ?

— Mais non, je n'ai pas dit ça ! Bon, Hermione, tu vas arrêter de parler à partir de maintenant, et tu vas m'écouter. De toute façon, si tu continues à parler, je te jette un sortilège Bloclang !

Hermione esquissa le début d'un sourire et acquiesça. Ron la regarda dans les yeux, la tenant par les épaules et lui dit :

— Cet enfant aura les meilleurs parents du monde, d'accord ? Il aura une mère formidable, intelligente, attentionnée et avec un cœur d'or. Et il aura un père qui… complètera sa maman. Bon, d'accord, je me tais, dit-il en voyant le regard sceptique que lui lançait Hermione. Oh non, ne pleure pas !

Hermione avait fondu en larmes à nouveau et il lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule. Et dire que neuf mois durant, elle serait dans cet état… ça promettait ! Il ne se souvenait pas de comment était sa propre mère quand elle attendait un énième membre de la tribu Weasley, puisque Ginny n'avait qu'un an de moins que lui et qu'elle était la dernière. Il avait entendu Bill en parler, lorsqu'il leur avait appris que Fleur était enceinte. Mais n'ayant pas constaté par lui-même, il avait un peu de mal à se rendre compte…

— J'ai l'impression que je peux annuler le restaurant, marmonna Ron.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione en se redressant.

— Ben… Tu n'es pas en état, si ?

— Attends, Ron, j'ai passé une demi-heure dans la salle de bain pour obtenir ce résultat ! Et regarde mes cheveux, ils sont coiffés ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

— D'accord, d'accord, répondit Ron en levant les mains en signe de cessez-le-feu.

— Très bien, répondit Hermione. Je file me remaquiller, et j'arrive.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle était de retour dans le salon. Ron la prit dans ses bras, la faisant éclater de rire, il sortit de la maison et transplana.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Comme pour beaucoup de mes anciennes fics, en relisant ce chapitre j'ai haussé les sourcils un nombre de fois assez hallucinant devant les réactions des personnages xD Je ne peux absolument pas m'inspirer de mon vécu pour écrire ce genre de scène, mais le côté soumis d'Hermione qui est limite prête à avorter si Ron le lui dit... Heu, c'est bizarre, la réaction logique d'Hermione serait plutôt de lui expliquer en 3 points, 25 sous-parties à quel point être parents est génial x) Bref, si vous aussi ça vous a paru bizarre cette scène, j'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu ! Merci d'avoir lu et à vendredi pour la suite !**


	3. Soirée surprise

**Note d'auteur : Un troisième chapitre, tout en douceur et en oursons à la guimauve, mais même moi j'aime bien lire des fics où tout va bien et qui - je l'espère ! - donnent le sourire :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Ils atterrirent dans une rue de Pré-au-Lard qu'Hermione connaissait vaguement, mais dans laquelle elle ne s'était jamais attardée car il n'y avait aucune librairie. Ils étaient devant une petite porte joliment ouvragée qu'Hermione n'avait jamais remarquée. Ron la déposa au sol et toqua trois coups à la porte. Un judas s'ouvrit, découvrant un petit œil suspicieux. Puis il se ferma et la porte s'ouvrit.

— Ron Weasley ! Pile à l'heure ! s'exclama leur… hôte ?

— Salut, Seamus ! fit Ron en lui serrant la main. Où est-ce qu'on est ?

— Là-bas, près de la fenêtre. C'est la meilleure place !

Hermione interrogea son mari du regard et il la prit par la taille pour l'emmener jusqu'à la table. Ils s'assirent. Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Le décor était très agréable, cela évoquait une salle de château, avec une cheminée aussi haute que Ron et large comme deux Hagrid ! Il y avait des tapis en peau de bête sur le sol. La salle était pas mal remplie, de couples ou de familles, selon les tables. La lumière ne provenait que de torches et de grands lustres avec bougies, ce qui donnait à la pièce un aspect un peu mystérieux. Les tables étaient recouvertes de nappes blanches, et sur la leur, il y avait une rose blanche, la fleur préférée d'Hermione, dans une petit vase à col haut. Elle vit plusieurs tableaux aux murs, représentant quelques personnages célèbres qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer dans des livres d'histoire de la Magie. Elle aurait cependant été étonnée que Seamus pût lui donner les noms de tous ces personnages, si d'aventure ç'avait été lui qui les avait achetés.

— Tu connais ce restaurant ? demanda-t-elle à Ron.

— En fait, j'en ai entendu parler par Parvati, un jour qu'elle est passée à la boutique pour acheter des cadeaux à son neveu. Elle m'a dit que Seamus avait ouvert un restaurant de grande qualité, à Pré-au-Lard, et que la clientèle était triée sur le volet. D'où le regard méfiant, à la porte !

— Je ne l'aurais jamais reconnu, souffla Hermione, il a drôlement changé, contrairement à Harry ou Ginny.

— La bataille l'a pas mal chamboulé. Il a été plutôt mal vu pendant un moment, parce qu'il était un sang-mêlé comme Voldemort. Et puis ça s'est tassé, notamment parce qu'il était à Gryffondor. Il avait commencé des études au Ministère, et il a abandonné pour ouvrir ce restaurant. D'après Parvati, il gagne très bien sa vie, et les affaires marchent bien.

Il prit soudain un air mystérieux avant de murmurer :

— Et puis, je t'ai réservé une petite surprise.

Hermione s'exclama :

— Quoi ? Ron, j'espère vraiment que tu n'as pas fait de bêtises, tu sais que moi et les surprises…

— Celle-ci devrait te plaire, je pense. En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise, parce que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai prévu, mais j'ai demandé à Seamus de la modifier un peu pour toi…

Hermione lui adressa un petit regard suspicieux. Mais un serveur vint les voir pour prendre les commandes. Hermione demanda de la biche aux morilles, et Ron du canard aux figues. Il commanda aussi une bouteille de Romanée-Conti, grand vin français. Hermione écarquilla les yeux et souffla :

— Ron, ça va passer dans les quatre chiffres, la note !

— Je t'ai dit que c'était une grande soirée. Pour une fois que je peux t'offrir quelque chose d'autre que des bijoux ou une robe, j'en profite. Et puis, profitons-en avant que tu ne sois obligée de rendre tout ton dîner de la veille tous les matins !

Hermione lui tira la langue.

~o~O~o~

Le dîner fut très agréable. A vrai dire, Hermione avait rarement passé une aussi bonne soirée. Elle fut principalement consacrée au choix du prénom de l'enfant. Ron dressait une liste précise, au fur et à mesure qu'un prénom leur venait. Hermione vérifia que Seamus n'était pas dans le coin et souffla :

— Pitié, ne me dis pas que tu veux donner le prénom de ta mère à notre enfant. Je trouve déjà ça assez stupide de la part d'Harry et Ginny.

— Pourquoi ? C'est beau comme prénom, James.

— Oui, mais tu sais comme moi qu'ils ne l'ont pas choisi pour sa beauté, mais pour ce qu'il représente aux yeux d'Harry. Et j'ai peur que plus tard, Harry ne soit déçu de ne pas revoir son père en James. Si ça se trouve, ce sera un garçon sage et studieux, on n'en sait rien.

— Bizarrement, j'ai un peu de mal à le croire, répondit Ron avec un sourire. Harry m'a dit que tu étais passée les voir, aujourd'hui. Et il a eu peur que voir James à l'œuvre ne t'ait à jamais dégoûtée des enfants ! Tu leur as dit, au moins ?

— Ginny le sait, répondit Hermione d'un air coupable. Mais elle n'en a pas parlé à Harry. Je suis désolée qu'elle l'ait su avant toi, mais c'est elle qui m'a emmenée chez les Médicomages pour passer les examens. Je n'avais pas envie de t'alarmer. J'avais fait un malaise le matin, et pour être honnête, j'espérais que c'était un bébé qui était l'origine de ça.

— Je ne t'en veux absolument pas, répondit Ron. Depuis quand tu le sais ?

— Une semaine.

— Tant que ça ? Et tu as pu garder ce secret tout ce temps ?

Hermione eut un petit sourire désolé en haussant les épaules. Il lui prit la main avec hésitation et lui dit :

— Dois-je en conclure que tu refuses que notre enfant s'appelle Molly si c'est une fille, ou Arthur si c'est un garçon ?

— Tu as tout compris, Ron-Ron !

— Oh non, pitié, souffla Ron, pas ce surnom !

Hermione éclata de rire. Elle regarda encore dans la salle et aperçut quelques têtes vaguement connues. Elle crut reconnaître Ernie MacMillan, ancien élève de Poufsouffle. Elle fut par contre absolument sûre de reconnaître Padma Patil, la sœur jumelle de Parvati, attablée avec un homme et un enfant. Elle ne risquait pas de l'oublier, c'était avec elle que Ron était allé au bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et elle avait été tellement jalouse qu'elle avait bien imprimé la tête de la fille dans son esprit.

— Dis-moi ce qui se prépare, lui dit Hermione en entrelaçant les doigts de sa main droite à ceux de la main gauche de Ron.

— Tu te souviens de ces CD de musique moldue que tu me faisais écouter ?

— Oui, tu détestais parce qu'aucun n'avait le style des Bizarr'Sisters ! Il y en a quand même qui t'ont marqué, finalement ?

— Eh bien… J'ai été plus attentif que tu le croyais. En fait, j'ai noté les titres des chansons qui te plaisaient le plus. J'ai retrouvé les CD dans des boutiques de disquaires Moldu, et j'ai mis ces musiques sur des vinyles. De toute façon, nous les sorciers, on n'utilise que des gramophones ! Alors, j'ai bien tout préparé, j'ai passé un CD à Seamus et… Disons que ce soir, c'est un peu spécial. Une fois par mois, il organise une soirée dansante, dans son restaurant, et c'est pour ça que je voulais t'y emmener, ce soir. Il passe diverses chansons, même du Celestina Moldubec !

Hermione grimaça à ce nom, elle détestait cette chanteuse, célèbre chez les sorciers et adorée de la mère de Ron. Elle écouta plus attentivement, cela devenait intéressant.

— Et j'ai donné un disque à Seamus pour qu'il le passe ce soir.

— Lequel ? demanda Hermione, soudain tout sourire.

— ça, tu verras.

Hermione fit une moue boudeuse. On leur apporta les desserts, Hermione avait pris une glace à la fleur d'oranger et Ron, un moelleux au chocolat fourré aux framboises. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils attendirent quelques minutes, en continuant à énumérer divers prénoms. Puis la lumière baissa en intensité et Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Seamus venait de monter sur une estrade, et une torche flottait au dessus de lui, l'éclairant un peu plus que le reste de la salle.

— Mesdames et messieurs et… enfants, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en désignant une table où siégeaient cinq enfants plutôt agités. Ce soir, comme chaque mois, c'est une soirée entièrement dédiée à la musique. Je vous demande de bien vouloir vous lever. Vos affaires seront déposées dans un vestiaire.

D'un coup de baguette, Seamus fit disparaître les tables, laissant quelques chaises sur le côté. Puis il continua :

— Je vous souhaite une agréable soirée. Bien entendu, si vous préférez rentrer, la porte vous est ouverte ! Jamais je ne forcerai qui que ce soit à rester enfermé ici en écoutant du Celestina Moldubec ! Je suis sûr que beaucoup de personnes ici apprécient cette chanteuse, pour ma part, ce serait la pire des tortures !

Il y eut plusieurs éclats de rire dans la salle et Seamus descendit de l'estrade. Une mélodie débuta. Elle était très rythmée, et Hermione sourit en voyant le fils de Padma qui ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans, danser maladroitement en sautant d'un pied sur l'autre, sous le regard amusé de ses parents.

— On reste assis ? lui demanda Ron. On attendra une musique plus douce.

— Si ça ne te dérange pas, répondit Hermione. Le Médicomage m'a dit que j'étais enceinte d'un mois et demi, et je préférerais ne prendre aucun risque en bougeant un peu trop.

— Aucun problème, répondit Ron.

Seamus s'approcha et prit Ron à part en adressant un sourire énigmatique à Hermione qui commençait à trouver très frustrant de ne rien savoir sur ce qui allait se dérouler. Quelle chanson Ron avait-il pu choisir ? Elle ne se rappelait pas bien de celles qu'elle lui avait fait écouter, et n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il pût être si attentif à ses goûts musicaux. Comme quoi, même après quatorze ans, il la surprenait toujours !

Ron revint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Padma les aperçut et s'approcha avec un grand sourire. Elle portait un très beau sari de couleur bleue. Visiblement, elle avait préféré s'en tenir à ses traditions et ne portait rien qui pût indiquer qu'elle était une sorcière. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en une natte et Hermione fut heureuse de voir qu'elle ne regardait pas particulièrement Ron. Mais il y avait de nombreuses raisons à cela : la première, elle était mariée. La deuxième, Ron avait été le pire cavalier qu'on puisse imaginer au bal du Tournois, et elle s'en était tellement plainte que même Luna Lovegood, à l'époque très marginale, l'avait su.

— ça fait plaisir de vous revoir, dit-elle. Parvati m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vu, Ron, il y a deux semaines, en achetant à cadeau à Salim.

Elle prit son fils dans ses bras et il leur adressa un petit signe de sa main potelée, avec un grand sourire découvrant de minuscules dents de lait toutes blanches. Hermione sourit car cela lui rappelait James Potter et ses innombrables bêtises.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens, Hermione ? demanda Padma avec douceur.

Padma avait toujours été quelqu'un de calme et de réservé. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait été à Serdaigle alors que sa sœur avait été envoyée à Gryffondor.

— Je viens d'apprendre à Ron que j'étais enceinte, répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

— C'est vrai ? répondit Padma. Félicitations ! Vous verrez, c'est génial ! Salim est la plus belle chose qui nous soit arrivée, à Oliver et moi !

Elle désigna son mari, un homme grand et brun au regard intelligent.

Soudain, Seamus remonta sur l'estrade et dit avec un sourire en regardant Hermione :

— Et maintenant, un peu de musique moldue pour une future maman…

* * *

 **Note de fin : En relisant ce chapitre, je me suis rendu compte qu'à part Hermione, en fait cette fin de chapitre ne devait pas tenir grand monde en haleine x) Ah, et rassurez-vous, certes Ron a commandé du vin, mais j'ai supposé qu'Hermione n'en avait bu qu'un petit verre (ce qui n'est pas non plus formellement interdit quand on est enceinte^^), du Romanée-Conti quoi ! Ah, et le mari de Padma n'est pas Olivier Dubois, il s'appelle Oliver, mais c'est un personnage lambda que j'ai inventé^^**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et à mardi pour la suite !**


	4. Musique

**Note d'auteur : Probablement que certains d'entre vous connaissent la chanson que Ron a choisie, si ce n'est pas le cas, vous pouvez l'écouter sur YouTube (je vous aurais bien mis un lien mais apparemment ça ne marche pas sur ffnet)^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Hermione adressa un sourire à Ron. Il lui prit la main et elle se leva. La musique démarra. Les accords disaient quelque chose à Hermione. Quelques notes lentes et à intervalles réguliers. Puis la chanson commença :

 _You think your days are uneventful_

 _And no one ever thinks about you_

Le regard d'Hermione s'éclaira et elle regarda Ron, un immense sourire aux lèvres. _She has no time_ , de Keane… Son slow préféré… Il l'avait donc retenu. Elle passa un bras autour de son cou et il prit son autre main. D'autres couples s'étaient mis à danser et Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle se laissa enivrer par la musique qui lui était si douce et si familière. Pas étonnant, elle l'écoutait en boucle dans sa chambre quand elle était seule.

— Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux pour découvrir qu'il la regardait, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

— Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Hermione sourit et ajouta :

— Tu peux toujours dire que j'ai gardé mon secret pendant une semaine, mais toi tu l'as fait pendant bien plus longtemps ! Ça fait combien de temps que tu lui as donné le vinyle ?

— A vrai dire, je l'avais fabriqué il y a quelques temps, mais je ne le lui ai donné que ce soir, par hibou, pendant que tu te remaquillais. J'ai eu le temps, tu me diras !

 _She says she has no time_

 _For you now_

 _She says she has no time_

Hermione embrassa Ron et se rapprocha de lui, lui caressant les cheveux de sa main libre. Lui, faisait courir ses doigts sur sa colonne vertébrale, lui donnant des frissons qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. Hermione posa sa tête sur son torse et écouta les battements de son cœur, les pulsions régulières et rapides, comme un petit oiseau. Ils restèrent silencieux, n'écoutant que la chanson qui emplissait la salle de ses lents accords.

 _Lonely people tumble downwards_

 _My heart opens up to you_

 _When she says_

Les yeux fermés, Hermione faillit s'endormir mais les applaudissements des autres convives la ramenèrent à la réalité. Elle mit un moment à comprendre que c'était vers elle que convergeaient les applaudissements. Elle sourit en entendant quelques « Félicitations ! » et alla se rasseoir avec Ron alors qu'une autre musique démarrait, beaucoup plus rapide.

La soirée se termina très agréablement. Elle et Ron dansèrent encore un peu, sur quelques autres musiques. Hermione s'accorda un rock, mais ne le finit pas. Elle était prudente de nature, là, elle devait l'être pour deux. A deux heures du matin, ils décidèrent de rentrer. Ron l'emmena hors du restaurant, ils saluèrent Padma et Seamus, et transplanèrent.

Une fois à la maison, Hermione se jeta au cou de Ron et l'embrassa passionnément. Lui, surpris par cet assaut, trébucha et se retrouva sur le canapé, Hermione allongée sur lui.

— Merci pour cette soirée, mon petit mari adoré, murmura Hermione en faisant courir une main sur sa joue.

Elle commença à déboutonner sa robe de sorcier mais Ron se redressa, un air de reproche sur le visage. Il la fit se rasseoir et elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

— Hermione, tu es _enceinte_.

— Et alors ? répondit-elle, incrédule.

— Dis donc, les rôles sont inversés, ou quoi ? Je suis vraiment le seul à m'inquiéter de ta santé ou tu te moques de moi ?

— Ben… Un peu des deux, répondit Hermione avec espièglerie. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? Tu ne te souviens pas de ma promesse ? Je t'avais promis une nuit fabuleuse…

— Hermione, c'était avant que tu me dises que tu étais enceinte !

— Je le savais, moi, je te l'ai quand même promis. Et ne va pas jouer mon rôle de femme trop inquiète ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as ? Je suis enceinte, et j'accepte quand même de te faire l'amour !

— Oui, mais moi, je dis non.

— Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un tour de taille de trois cents centimètres ! On ne voit rien, et mon bébé est tellement inexistant qu'il ne risque pas de beaucoup s'en formaliser ! Je suis enceinte d'un mois et demi, Ron, un mois et demi ! Si on ne profite pas du temps où je peux encore me comporter en sorcière normale, on devra attendre sept mois et demi avant de refaire l'amour.

Hermione lui lança un petit regard coquin. A force de vivre avec elle, Ron avait découvert ce petit côté libertin qu'elle avait su si bien cacher jusque là. Et il se souvenait de certaines soirées où elle l'avait beaucoup surpris. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle pût être du genre à mettre des sous-vêtements affriolants pour le séduire. Elle ne les avait d'ailleurs jamais gardés très longtemps…

— Hermione… soupira Ron.

— S'il te plait !

Il la regarda et elle émit un petit rire proche du ricanement narquois dont Malefoy les avait si souvent gratifiés au cours de leur scolarité. Mais venant d'Hermione, il n'avait pas du tout le même sens… Elle le provoquait. Elle savait qu'il aurait du mal à résister et savait aussi que la bouteille de Romanée-Conti était pour beaucoup dans son comportement. Mais elle était parfaitement consciente de ce qu'elle faisait et même pompette, elle était toujours capable de distinguer les petites folies de l'imprudence. Or, elle avait durant ces deux semaines potassé assez de livres sur la grossesse pour savoir qu'il n'était pas du tout déconseillé de faire l'amour pendant les deux premiers mois.

— Tu vas me rendre fou, marmonna-t-il.

— Je sais… C'est pour ça que tu m'as épousée, non ? Tu n'es pas fou de moi ?

Ron sourit. Il regarda son ventre et elle réattaqua :

— Tu vois, il est tellement petit qu'on ne voit rien ! Ça ne risque pas de le traumatiser ! Et puis, au moins, on est tranquille : je ne suis pas obligée de prendre ma potion, puisqu'il occupe déjà la place !

Ron sourit et Hermione se colla à lui, papillonnant des paupières.

— Allez… Ne me mens pas, tu en as autant envie que moi !

— Oui, mais imagine que tu portes une fille… Ce serait… une espèce de truc à trois…

— Ron ! s'écria Hermione, scandalisée. Non mais vraiment ! Tu imagines ? Et s'il t'a entendu ? Ça, ça va le traumatiser ! En plus, je suis sûre que ce sera un garçon. Un joli petit garçon, un deuxième petit Ron Weasley. Quoique non, un seul suffit.

Ron éclata de rire et rétorqua :

— Moi, je préfèrerais une fille. Qui aurait tes yeux. Et tes cheveux.

— Mes cheveux ? Je ne le lui souhaite pas ! Imagine des petits Malefoy miniatures qui se moqueraient d'elle ! Je n'ose même pas y penser. Tu te rends compte ? Il s'est peut-être marié, et il a peut-être déjà des enfants !

— Quelle horreur ! Toute une flopée de petits Malefoy, tous blonds, les cheveux gominés et le nez pointu ! Tous des clones, plus ou moins grands. Remarque, ça pourrait être très drôle !

Hermione éclata de rire, se représentant la scène.

— Tu crois qu'il a épousé Parkinson ? demanda Ron.

— Hum… Possible. Mais à mon avis, elle n'était pas assez classe pour lui. Il aura pris un clone de sa mère, genre grande bringue blonde avec un air hautain et une voix désagréable !

— Oui, parce que comme ça, il est sûr d'avoir des sales gosses blonds comme lui !

Hermione rit à nouveau. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à Malefoy. Tous les souvenirs rattachés à lui étaient si désagréables qu'elle avait préféré les oublier rapidement. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir tout au long de sa scolarité, et elle aurait parfois préféré qu'il soit tué dans la bataille de Poudlard, pour ne jamais risquer de le revoir.

Elle se tourna vers Ron et son moral remonta en flèche. Lui, au moins, il serait toujours là pour la soutenir et la défendre. Elle se rapprocha à nouveau de lui et l'embrassa avec ferveur. Il soupira et marmonna :

— Bon, d'accord… Mais je te préviens, à la moindre grimace, on arrête tout !

— Oui, mais si je grimace quand mes cheveux se prennent dans ta chaîne, ça ne compte pas.

— Ca, c'est moi qui décide.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà, en écrivant cette fic à 17 ans, j'étais juste convaincue que le sexe quand on est enceinte, c'est genre super déconseillé, dangereux et tout, bref 5 ans plus tard, j'ai lu des articles et tout, en fait c'est conseillé, et la libido d'une femme enceinte et assez forte dans les premiers mois de grossesse, donc Hermione n'est pas unique en son genre quand elle veut faire l'amour à son mari tout en étant enceinte^^**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu en tout cas, et rendez-vous samedi pour la suite immédiate ;) (ben oui, rating T pas pour rien, je ne vous ai pas arnaqués d'un lemon xD)**

 **Et puis je crédite la chanson dont j'ai utilisé les paroles, même si je le dis dans le texte : "She Has No Time", du groupe britannique Keane**


	5. Belle soirée

**Note d'auteur : La suite directe du chapitre précédent, en espérant que ça vous plaira ;) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Il la prit dans ses bras, une main sous ses genoux, l'autre la maintenant sous la nuque. Elle renversa sa tête en arrière en riant et battit des jambes dans les airs. Il monta les escaliers pendant qu'elle jouait avec ses cheveux et la chaîne d'argent qu'il portait autour du cou.

— J'aurais dû la choisir en bronze, fit Hermione, elle irait mieux avec tes cheveux…

— Oui, mais avec le nombre de tes cheveux qui se sont pris dedans, c'est bientôt la couleur qu'elle prendra !

Hermione éclata de rire. Ils arrivèrent au premier étage. Il la garda dans ses bras pendant qu'elle lui faisait des bisous d'esquimau, en frottant son nez contre le sien. Il entra dans la chambre à coucher. C'était une grande pièce lumineuse, au centre de laquelle trônait un beau lit à baldaquin. Les rideaux étaient bordeaux, le bois était foncé, les draps beiges. Hermione affectionnait particulièrement cette pièce. Et pas seulement grâce à tout ce qu'elle y avait vécu avec Ron, mais aussi par son atmosphère relaxante.

Il la posa sur le lit avec délicatesse, mais elle l'attrapa par le col de sa robe de sorcier et l'embrassa avec une fougue non contenue. Ron lui souleva la tête, s'appuyant sur le matelas de son autre main, et lui rendit son baiser avec tout autant de fièvre. Hermione l'attira contre elle et passa ses mains sur son dos.

Ron se redressa et enleva sa robe de sorcier et le maillot de corps qu'il portait en dessous, découvrant un torse parfaitement musclé par tous les entraînements de Quidditch. Hermione sourit et le laissa la déshabiller. C'était plus difficile que d'habitude, avec sa robe de soirée. Il la souleva, la tenant assise alors qu'elle se serrait contre lui, inspirant son parfum si familier. Il défit les discrètes agrafes de la robe et descendit ses bretelles le long des épaules d'Hermione. Celle-ci lui adressa un petit sourire coquin qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge.

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? murmura-t-elle en s'allongeant à nouveau, l'attirant sur elle par le cou. Quand je te promets une nuit fabuleuse, je tiens mes promesses…

Ron sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il la reprit dans ses bras et la mit sur le lit de telle manière qu'il puisse être sur elle sans la gêner. Les cheveux étalés sur les oreillers, les joues roses avec le maquillage et l'excitation, les yeux pleins de désir, Ron la trouvait magnifique. Elle passa ses mains fines sur son dos, suivant le contour de tous ses muscles. Pour la première fois, Ron passa une main tendre sur son ventre. Elle sourit à ce contact et frémit.

— Tu sais que tu es très belle ? fit Ron en lui déposant un baiser sur le nez.

— Hum… On me l'a déjà dit, c'est vrai… répondit-elle avec un sourire coquin.

— Cet enfant sera magnifique, murmura Ron. Surtout s'il te ressemble !

— Un petit rouquin aux yeux bleus, répondit Hermione.

— Non, une petite brune aux yeux marron !

— Avec des taches de rousseur, alors !

— Et une tignasse rebelle !

Hermione éclata de rire et il l'embrassa dans le cou. Il lui caressa le bas du visage avec les pouces, tandis qu'il enfouissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, la faisant soupirer. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, l'obligeant à se coller à elle, lui faisant sentir son envie d'elle. Elle émit un petit rire et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux roux. Il passa une main sur sa poitrine, caressant savamment chacun de ses seins et la faisant respirer avec saccades. Il passait régulièrement une main sur son ventre, geste ô combien tendre. Mais elle l'appréciait d'autant plus que c'était par amour pour leur enfant qu'il le faisait.

— Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle entre deux courtes inspirations.

— Moi aussi, je t'aime comme un fou, murmura-t-il en passant une main sous son dos et en la descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lui arrachant quelques soupirs de bien-être.

Il arriva au seul sous-vêtement qu'elle portait, une fine culotte de dentelle noire, assortie à la robe. Il passa plusieurs fois ses doigts entre l'élastique et la peau claire de sa femme, la faisant rire.

— Tu me chatouilles, fit-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

— Tu veux toujours continuer ?

— Quelle question ! s'exclama Hermione.

Sur ces mots, elle se redressa d'un coup et renversa la situation, passant au-dessus de lui, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres. Assise sur son ventre, elle effectua quelques allers-retours entre ses épaules et son nombril de son index droit. Le léger contact de l'ongle sur sa peau fit frémir Ron et Hermione sourit. Elle se pencha et lui déposa plusieurs baisers papillon sur le torse. Ron mit ses mains sur sa taille et la fit basculer sur le matelas. Elle sourit quand il revint sur elle et lui murmura :

— Ce soir, c'est moi qui dirige. Comme ça, je peux arrêter dès que je te vois grimacer.

— Oui, mais si tu te trompes ? Si c'est un sourire mal fait ?

— Je ne prendrai aucun risque, trancha-t-il. J'ai déjà bien assez peur de te rajouter un autre enfant…

— Ron, si tu t'étais un peu plus instruit sur la procréation, tu saurais que c'est impossible. Il aurait fallu que tu t'y prennes beaucoup plus tôt, mais comme tu ne le savais pas…

Ron eut un petit sursaut et s'exclama :

— Mais j'y pense, on a fait plusieurs fois l'amour, en un mois et demi !

— Tiens, oui, c'est vrai. Oh, et puis alors ? Si j'ai des jumeaux, ça ne fera jamais qu'un autre duo infernal de Weasley, ils sont habitués, à Poudlard !

Ron sourit devant le détachement d'Hermione. Appuyés sur ses mains, il se pencha et l'embrassa alors qu'elle enroulait à nouveau ses jambes autour de sa taille et faisait alternativement monter et descendre ses pieds le long de son dos. Elle le sentit frissonner. Elle avait toujours eu les extrémités froides – les mains et les pieds. Et elle savait pertinemment qu'il était toujours pris au dépourvu quand cette peau froide entrait en contact avec la sienne. Elle fit habilement glisser le boxer de son mari le long de ses jambes, de ses orteils entraînés à ce genre de manœuvre.

— Tu ne peux pas te servir de tes mains comme tout le monde ? demanda Ron avec un soupir.

— Elles sont déjà occupées, je fais avec les moyens du bord !

Ron émit un petit rire et lui enleva sa culotte d'une main, l'autre l'aidant à ne pas écraser Hermione. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, une lueur insolente dans le regard. Si les professeurs de Poudlard qui avaient tant adulé Hermione pour son côté je-sais-tout et petite fille sans histoire avaient connu ce pan de sa personnalité, elle n'aurait jamais été Préfète ! Lui non plus, d'ailleurs !

Il lui embrassa le décolleté en jetant le dernier vêtement sur les autres, à côté du lit. Hermione lui adressa un regard suppliant en voyant qu'il hésitait toujours. Ron soupira et hocha la tête. Hermione afficha un sourire éclatant et l'embrassa langoureusement alors qu'il pénétrait doucement, plus doucement que jamais, en elle. Mais n'étant décidément pas résolue à rester frustrée, Hermione prit les devants et s'accola violemment à lui.

— Hermione ! s'exclama Ron.

— Quoi ? Tu as fini de t'inquiéter, oui ? Tu vois bien que je ne suis pas en train d'agoniser, alors arrête de me ménager, tu veux ? Je ne suis pas en sucre !

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Il se décida cependant à la satisfaire. Et ils atteignirent l'apogée du plaisir ensemble, au bout d'un long quart d'heure. Ron s'allongea à côté d'Hermione qui lui murmura :

— Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais un amant formidable ?

— Pas assez souvent à mon goût, sans doute, répondit Ron avec un sourire.

— Pauvre trésor, fit Hermione, tu te sens dévalorisé ?

— Non, puisque j'arrive toujours te faire atteindre le septième ciel, c'est donc que je ne dois pas être mauvais !

Hermione éclata de rire, une main posée sur son ventre. Ron posa la sienne dessus et ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, se regardant amoureusement dans les yeux. Hermione baissa finalement le regard vers son ventre encore absent de tout signe de grossesse. Elle voulait bien croire Padma, ce serait formidable…

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà, un petit lemon tout en guimauve et en plumes en sucre, cette fic est une transposition dans le monde réel du monde Sugar Rush dans _Les Mondes de Ralph_ x) J'espère que ça vous a plu, et je vous dis à mercredi pour la suite ! Merci d'avoir lu !**


	6. Un corps pour deux âmes

**Note d'auteur : Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Sept mois plus tard, c'est une Hermione dont le tour de taille avait nettement augmenté qui vint rendre visite à Harry et Ginny, accompagnée de Ron. Il la soutenait, une main contre sa taille et l'autre lui tenant une main.

— Doucement, doucement, fit Hermione lorsqu'il lui fit passer le seuil de la maison.

Elle était nettement moins entreprenante que lors de leur échange amoureux après le restaurant – qui n'avait cependant pas été le dernier. Elle était plus prudente et plus consciencieuse que jamais, passant parfois des journées entières à lire des livres sur les soins à apporter aux bébés, et même sur l'éducation, bien que Ron eût essayé de supprimer ces derniers de la bibliothèque, ne souhaitant pas que l'éducation de leur enfant soit influencée par de bêtes écrivains.

— Hermione ! s'exclama Ginny. On se ressemble, non ?

Ginny était elle aussi tombée enceinte, peu de temps après Hermione. Elle l'avait appris une semaine après qu'Hermione eut annoncé sa propre grossesse à Ron.

— Ils seront ensemble à Poudlard, fit Harry. C'est un bon point, espérons que ton enfant saura tempérer le nôtre, s'il ressemble un temps soit peu à James !

— Ne parle pas de malheur, fit Ginny. Il est de pire en pire, dit-elle à leurs deux amis. Maintenant qu'il marche sans problème, il est presque impossible de le laisser seul dans une pièce sans qu'on retrouve quelque chose de cassé au bout de cinq minutes ! Une catastrophe ambulante !

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'un bruit de verre brisé retentit et un miaulement furieux se fit entendre. Un chat noir déboula dans le salon, le pelage hérissé et les oreilles couchées en arrière. Ginny le prit dans ses bras et sourit :

— Pauvre Patmol, il en voit des vertes et des pas mûres, avec James !

Le prénom du chat avait été donné en l'honneur de son pelage qui faisait penser à celui de Sirius sous sa forme de chien. Le chat semblait encore fou de colère et poussait des grondements menaçants. Hermione se souvenait que le jour où ils avaient voulu les présenter, lui et Pattenrond, cela s'était terminé en une sanglante bataille et il avait fallu les séparer avec l'aide de la magie. Pattenrond en avait gardé des cicatrices cuisantes sur le museau pendant plusieurs mois.

Harry revint avec James qui se débattait furieusement entre les bras de son père en essayant de tirer les moustaches de Patmol, bien à l'abri dans les bras de Ginny. Hermione éclata de rire.

— Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? demanda Ginny. Un peu de whisky Pur-Feu, Hermione ?

— Très drôle, rétorqua Hermione.

— C'était pour voir si tu suivais !

— Ginny se descend une bouteille par jour, plaisanta Harry. Et regarde, elle va parfaitement bien ! Même le bébé apprécie !

Ron éclata de rire, mais Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

Harry mit James dans son parc et alla à la cuisine pour revenir avec deux Bièraubeurres pour lui et Ron, et une bouteille d'eau minérale pour leurs deux épouses. Ils s'assirent au salon et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Ginny leur donna des nouvelles de Bill et Fleur, qu'ils étaient allés voir la semaine précédente. Leur fille, Victoire, était une adorable bambine de cinq ans. Depuis qu'elle savait écrire, elle entretenait une régulière correspondance avec Teddy Lupin. Ginny leur avait raconté ce qu'ils se disaient, et Hermione avait trouvé cela des plus adorables : Victoire lui racontait ses journées, lui parlait de ce qu'elle pouvait faire avec ses pouvoirs, et Teddy lui répondait de la même manière, en lui racontant sa vie avec sa grand-mère.

— Victoire lui a un jour demandé dans une lettre pourquoi il ne vivait pas avec ses parents. Je croyais que Bill et Fleur l'avaient avertie de ne pas en parler, mais visiblement, non.

— Et alors ? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

— Il l'a plutôt bien pris, en fait. Il lui a dit qu'ils avaient été tués en se battant pour protéger les bons sorciers. J'ai l'impression que la mère de Tonks lui a épargné toute l'histoire, se cantonnant à ça.

— Vous croyez qu'on devrait en parler à nos enfants ? fit Ron. Je veux dire, vous croyez qu'ils ont besoin de savoir ?

— Je préférerais les préserver le plus longtemps possible, dit Ginny. Ils en entendront forcément parler à Poudlard, mais d'ici là, mieux vaut qu'ils ne sachent rien. Même si Voldemort…

— Voldemort ! s'écria James dans son parc, les faisant tous sursauter.

Ils échangèrent quelques regards angoissés et Harry dit à sa femme :

— Emploie un autre mot, je préférerais qu'il apprenne celui-ci après avoir appris à prononcer correctement « chaussure ». Ça me semble plus utile et… moins dangereux.

Ginny acquiesça et reprit :

— Même si Vous-savez-qui est un personnage fondamental de l'histoire de la sorcellerie, j'aimerais que leur innocence soit protégée au moins jusqu'à leur entrée à Poudlard. Ils auront tout le temps de l'apprendre avec Binns. Et je préférerais qu'ils nous voient comme des parents plutôt que comme des super-héros !

Hermione sourit à la comparaison. Elle regarda James. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à Harry. Il n'avait pas de lunettes, mais son sourire était le même, ainsi que la forme de son visage et ses indomptables cheveux ! Il avait les yeux de Ginny, cependant, ce qui lui donnait un regard moins insolent que son père.

— Vous savez si c'est un garçon ou une fille ? demanda Hermione.

— Qui, James ? demanda Ginny, un peu perplexe. A priori, on n'avait aucun doute, mais maintenant que tu le dis…

— Mais non ! fit Hermione. Le deuxième, celui qui n'est pas né !

— Ah, répondit Ginny alors qu'elle avait parfaitement compris la question. Non, on a préféré avoir la surprise. J'aimerais bien avoir une fille, pour changer. Une qui serait un peu plus calme, et qui me ressemblerait un peu, parce qu'avoir deux clones du même dans la maison me donne l'impression d'être en compagnie des Daltons !

Hermione pouffa de rire. Harry lui avait fait découvrir les célèbres bandes dessinées trois ans auparavant et elle les avait toutes dévorées. Ron ne voyait absolument pas de quoi elle parlait, mais Hermione si. Elle expliqua brièvement à son mari de quoi il s'agissait et il émit un vague « Ah » un peu évasif.

— Que veux-tu, Hermione, il a beau être le fils d'un amoureux des Moldus, Ron restera un éternel ado accroché à ses traditions et incapable de s'adapter !

— Si, je peux m'adapter, protesta Ron. La preuve, je me suis marié et j'ai même emménagé avec Hermione ! Si ça ce n'est pas du changement…

— Arrête, fit Ginny, si Papa et Maman n'étaient pas en Australie, tu passerais probablement tous les jours les voir et tu t'arrangerais pour rester dîner.

— Faux, répondit Ron, Hermione est aussi douée que maman pour la cuisine, j'adore ce qu'elle fait !

— Merci, mon amour, fit Hermione avec un petit sourire amusé.

— Tu as de la chance, Ron, fit Harry. Ginny doit être une des pires cuisinières du monde des sorciers, voire du monde tout court ! En fait, quand elle fait à manger, c'est souvent parce que j'ai quelque chose à me reprocher, et avant de toucher au dîner, je lui demande ce que j'ai encore fait !

Le salon résonna de grands éclats de rire à cette phrase, même Ginny y participa.

— Résultat, fit Harry lorsqu'ils se furent calmés, c'est soit moi, soit Kreattur qui faisons la cuisine. J'essaie d'épargner Kreattur, il n'est quand même plus tout jeune, et il laisse brûler le repas une fois sur deux. Après, il faut presque l'enchainer à une chaise pour l'empêcher d'aller se jeter dans la cheminée !

— Le pauvre, fit Hermione. Tu le paies bien, au moins ?

— Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas, je… Hermione, ça va ?

Il se leva, et les regards de Ron et Ginny se tournèrent vers elle. Elle venait de pâlir à une vitesse fulgurante. Une main sur son ventre, elle souffla :

— Je… je crois que j'ai perdu les eaux…

* * *

 **Note de fin : Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à réécrire un passage entier de ce chapitre alors j'ai laissé tel quel, mais aujourd'hui je n'arrive pas à imaginer qu'ils ne parlent pas de Voldemort à leurs enfants avant qu'ils entrent à Poudlard, c'est juste impossible que les gamins ignorent tout en arrivant en première année, c'est pour ça que dans l'épilogue du 7, je ne comprends pas qu'Albus ne voie pas pourquoi les gens dévisagent son père x)**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et à dimanche pour la suite !**


	7. Bonjour bébé !

**Note d'auteur : Après ce suspense insoutenable introduit dans le chapitre précédent... xD Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Les quatre amis échangèrent des regards paniqués. Ils regardèrent instinctivement le fauteuil et virent en effet une grande quantité d'eau qui avait déjà dégouliné sur le tapis. Hermione était livide. Ron, complètement figé, fut tiré de sa stupéfaction par Ginny qui cria :

— Mais Ron, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Transplane à Ste Mangouste, et vite !

— Tu es drôle, rétorqua Ron. C'est dur de transplaner pour deux, et elle n'est pas en état de le faire !

— Oh, mais quelle nouille, celui-là, fit Ginny, exaspérée. Je viens avec vous, Harry tu restes ici pour surveiller James. Il est hors de question de l'emmener avec nous, et il est également hors de question qu'il reste tout seul à la maison, ou il y a de grandes chances pour qu'on n'ait plus qu'à déménager dès ce soir !

Harry acquiesça. Un peu détendue par l'humour de Ginny, Hermione s'appliqua à respirer calmement.

— Courage, Hermione, dans cinq minutes maximum, il y aura un Médicomage qui s'occupera de toi !

Hermione opina. Elle n'était plus livide, à présent, mais avait les joues rougies par l'effort qu'elle avait fourni pour se lever. Ginny et Ron prirent chacun une de ses mains et transplanèrent dans la seconde qui suivit. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'hôpital, Hermione se tint le ventre, articulant :

— ça vous dérangerait de vous dépêcher, s'il vous plait ?

— Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas, tu peux marcher ?

— Tu crois que j'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui peut marcher ?

— D'accord, bon, Ron, porte-la, fais quelque chose de tes abdos !

Ron la prit dans ses bras. Il grimaça sous l'effort que cela l'obligeait à faire, Hermione pesant nettement moins léger que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour monter des escaliers. Mais ils pénétrèrent rapidement dans l'hôpital après s'être présentés au mannequin. Le hall de l'hôpital était rempli de sorciers qui allaient et venaient, qu'ils soient patients, visiteurs ou médicomages. Hermione respirait bruyamment, essayant de rester la plus calme possible, le visage enfoui dans le cou de Ron tandis qu'il lui embrassait le front pour l'apaiser.

— Un Médicomage, appela Ginny, vite ! Mon amie va accoucher !

Une jeune femme accourut et se présenta :

— Je suis le Médicomage Bell, venez avec moi, madame… ?

— Katie ? fit Ginny. C'est Hermione, tu ne la reconnais pas ?

Katie Bell, ancienne joueuse de Quidditch dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, s'exclama :

— Ginny ! Quelle coïncidence ! Et Ron et Hermione ? Attendez-moi là, je reviens tout de suite !

Elle s'en alla en courant et revint quelques secondes après avec un lit sur roulettes. Avec l'aide de Ron et Ginny, Hermione monta dessus et s'allongea, les jambes repliées sur un côté, soufflant régulièrement.

— On y va, fit Katie. L'un de vous veut venir ? Ron, peut-être ?

— Hein ? Heu, oui, évidemment ! s'exclama Ron, comme s'il débarquait complètement.

Ginny lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule et alla s'asseoir dans le hall en leur adressant un signe encourageant de la main. Hermione fut emmenée dans une des salles de l'hôpital. Elle fut installée comme dans les hôpitaux Moldus, ce qui ne la dépaysait pas trop, puisqu'elle en savait un peu plus sur les accouchements façon Moldue que ceux façon sorcier.

Katie fut rejointe par une infirmière d'une vingtaine d'années, et un jeune médecin à peu près du même âge. Leurs têtes disaient vaguement quelque chose à Hermione, mais ils avaient sans doute trop d'années d'écart pour qu'elle eût pu mettre un nom sur leurs visages.

— Maintenant, Hermione, fit Katie, respire calmement.

Hermione obéit. Le jeune médicomage lui donna une potion antidouleur qu'elle but immédiatement. L'effet ne fut pas complet, mais ce qu'elle ressentait fut grandement atténué. Elle soupira, soulagée. Elle commença à pousser légèrement, sentant le bébé bouger en elle, ce qui lui donna un peu de baume au cœur. Elle s'efforçait de respirer comme on le lui avait dit, avec de petits inspirations et expirations, de faire le « petit chien », comme elle l'avait vu dans les films Moldus qu'elle avait visionnés avec ses parents ou même Ron. Ron lui caressait les cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes, lui déposant des baisers sur le front ou les paupières. Katie avait mis une autre blouse et des gants, elle ressemblait étrangement aux médecins Moldus qu'Hermione avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Leur ancienne camarade avait changé, et elle paraissait très à l'aise dans sa vocation. Hermione se sentit en confiance et se détendit.

— Maintenant, fais un effort, Hermione, il n'est pas loin !

Hermione se concentra et poussa du mieux qu'elle put. Mais la douleur revint, comme lorsqu'elle n'avait pas bu la potion. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et recommença. Katie l'encourageait, Ron lui tenait la main, en passait une autre sur son front avec douceur en lui murmurant :

— Allez, Hermione, courage, mon amour.

Les larmes roulaient sur les joues d'Hermione sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Dans un ultime effort, elle poussa un cri et Katie s'exclama :

— Je l'ai, j'ai sa tête, Hermione, allez !

Encouragée par cette information, Hermione poussa une dernière fois avant de laisser retomber sa tête sur son oreiller, exténuée et terrassée par l'épuisement. Elle entendit les cris et les pleurs du bébé qui inspira sa première goulée d'air. Katie avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et Hermione entendit un coup de ciseaux. La jeune infirmière prit une couverture et Hermione vit une chevelure rousse en dépasser.

— Vous avez une jolie petite fille, fit Katie en leur amenant le bébé emmailloté dans la couverture propre.

Elle mit l'enfant dans les bras d'Hermione, murmura un « Félicitations ! » et sortit de la salle pour les laisser avec leur enfant. Hermione fondit en larmes d'émotion et Ron la serra contre lui en lui murmurant :

— Tu as été géniale, Hermione, c'est formidable !

Il l'embrassa et ils contemplèrent tous les deux le bébé, leur bébé, cette petite fille à la chevelure rousse. Hermione écarta un pan du lange pour mieux observer son visage. Le bébé avait une chevelure rousse tirant sur le brun. Ses yeux clos ne laissaient pas entrevoir la couleur de ses iris, mais Hermione espérait qu'ils étaient bleus… Sa peau était encore rouge, et il n'avait pas été nettoyé. Mais peu lui importait, c'était leur enfant. Le tenir ainsi dans ses bras était sans doute la sensation la plus fusionnelle qu'elle ait pu ressentir jusqu'ici. Ce petit bout, qu'elle avait porté pendant presque neuf mois était enfin là. Une fille… Leur fille. Elle regarda Ron et le vit pour la première fois avec des larmes de joie dans les yeux. Son attention se reporta sur le bébé et elle murmura :

— Coucou, Rose…

Ron la prit par l'épaule et renchérit :

— Bienvenue dans la famille, Rose Weasley…

* * *

 **Note de fin : Et vwala Rooooose o/ Je m'excuse par avance si ma description de l'accouchement contient des aberrations, je n'ai pu m'inspirer que de ce que j'ai lu/vu à la télévision, n'ayant pas moi-même expérimenté la chose, donc j'ai fait comme j'ai pu^^**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à jeudi pour la suite et fin ! :D**


	8. Une nouvelle vie commence

**Note d'auteur : Voici le dernier chapitre de cette petite fic toute en bonbons au miel et en plumes en sucre^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Ginny déboula dans la chambre dans laquelle on avait installé Hermione en criant :

— Où est-il ? Je veux le voir !

Hermione sourit et murmura :

— Chut, elle dort, tu veux la réveiller ?

— C'est une fille ? glapit Ginny, toute excitée. Comment vous l'avez appelée ? Je peux la voir ?

— Mais chut, enfin, fit Ron avec un sourire amusé. Viens, et sans bruit, Rose est dans les bras d'Hermione.

La jeune mère n'avait pas quitté sa fille depuis sa naissance, à part pour que les médicomages la lavent et qu'elle l'habille d'une petite grenouillère que Katie avait trouvée dans la nurserie. Les yeux de Rose demeuraient obstinément fermés. Visiblement, s'extirper du nid natal l'avait épuisée ! Ginny s'approcha silencieusement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Elle est adorable, souffla-t-elle. Je trouve même qu'elle me ressemble un peu, elle a mes mains.

— Tes mains ? rétorqua Ron. Comment tu peux savoir ça ? Les siennes sont encore potelées et recroquevillées !

— L'intuition féminine, mon cher frère, fit Ginny avec un sourire.

Ils rirent doucement pour ne pas réveiller le bébé. Ginny les quitta pour transplaner chez elle et prévenir Harry. Hermione et Ron restèrent seuls un moment, à regarder leur fille qui dormait paisiblement. Elle n'avait même pas réclamé à manger depuis sa naissance. Hermione s'était depuis longtemps décidée pour la nourrir au sein, au moins durant quatre mois. Elle aviserait au-delà, lorsqu'elle devrait reprendre le travail.

— Tu veux que j'aille t'acheter quelque chose ? demanda Ron. Le journal, ou bien un chocolat chaud ?

— Non, ça ira, fit Hermione. Je n'ai besoin de rien, juste de toi et d'elle.

Ron la serra contre lui et l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne. Hermione mentait un peu, elle aurait bien eu besoin d'une potion contre la fatigue car elle était complètement exténuée. Il n'y avait pas que Rose que sa mise au monde avait épuisée !

Ginny revint une heure plus tard. Harry l'accompagnait. Il tenait un gros paquet dans ses bras et le déposa sur le lit.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione.

— On est passés à une boutique du Chemin de Traverse qui vend des vêtements pour bébé, et on t'en a pris plusieurs, de différents âges. J'imagine que tu dois en avoir assez, vu ton sens de l'anticipation et de l'organisation, mais ceux-là devraient te plaire…

Hermione ouvrit la boîte et sourit en voyant que les vêtements étaient décorés d'une rose brodée sur le velours parme, et que les initiales _R.W_ étaient marquées dessus.

— C'est très joli, Harry, merci, fit Hermione. Mais, comment vous saviez qu'on l'appellerait Rose ?

— On ne le savait pas, on vient de les faire faire ! En une heure, des elfes de maison bien payés font des miracles !

Hermione regarda à nouveau les initiales et fit :

— Pour le prochain, on prendre un prénom commençant par un H, pour qu'on ait aussi l'impression que ce sont mes initiales. S'il n'y avait pas eu une rose, j'aurais presque cru que vous aviez pris de vieux vêtements de Ron !

— Tiens, oui, tu as raison, ce sont ses initiales, ce doit être pour ça qu'il a insisté pour que vous l'appeliez Rose !

— Encore heureux que vous n'ayez pas eu un garçon, il aurait sans doute voulu que vous l'appeliez Ron junior ! plaisanta Ginny.

— Non, si ç'avait été un garçon, je l'aurais appelé Rufus, tu préfères ?

— Berk, non, répondit Ginny avec une grimace. Comme l'ancien ministre de la Magie ? Je crois que je préfère encore Ron !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et Rose ouvrit enfin ses petits yeux. Pas si petits que ça, finalement, lorsqu'ils furent grands ouverts. Hermione sourit en voyant qu'ils étaient marron comme les siens.

— Dommage, fit Ginny, elle n'a rien de toi, Ron !

— Si, protesta ce dernier, ses cheveux sont un peu roux ! Et elle a mes oreilles !

— La pauvre, j'espère qu'elle ne les gardera pas, fit sa sœur. Ou du moins, j'espère qu'elles n'auront pas cette fâcheuse tendance à devenir rouge tomate à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui fera une remarque !

Comme pour illustrer ce qu'elle venait de dire, celles de Ron virèrent au cramoisi. Ginny émit un petit rire moqueur imitée par Hermione et Harry. Ron esquissa un petit sourire et reposa son regard sur sa fille. Rose les regardait alternativement. Hermione savait qu'elle ne pouvait probablement pas voir à plus de trente centimètres et que les visages de son père et de leurs deux amis étaient flous pour elle. Comme s'il l'avait compris également, Ron se rapprocha et Rose tendit une main, comme pour l'attraper. Hermione sourit, et Rose ouvrit une petite bouche rose dépourvue de la moindre dent.

— Et si elle a les dents de sa mère ? fit Harry, moqueur.

— Oh, ça va ! s'exclama Hermione. Dans ce cas, je lui expliquerai comment y remédier, en provoquant un des enfants de Malefoy et en allant à l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner, mais en mentant un peu !

— Tu crois qu'il a des enfants ? fit Ginny.

— On s'est déjà posé la question, avec Ron, répondit Hermione. Et à vrai dire, je préfère ne pas y penser. De toute façon, ils n'auront jamais autant de crédit à Poudlard que leur père ou Lucius, après ce qui s'est passé avec Voldemort. Je dirais même que contrairement à eux, ils se feront tout petits et ils ne l'ouvriront pas !

— J'espère, fit Ginny. En revanche, les nôtres, ils en auront, du crédit ! Auprès de McGonagall, de Flitwick, de Hagrid… Du moins, s'ils sont tous encore de ce monde lorsqu'ils entreront à Poudlard ! Je n'ai à priori aucun doute pour Hagrid, mais les autres… Et puis, Neville est bien parti pour remplacer Chourave. Il a bientôt fini ses études pour devenir prof de Botanique.

— Je suis contente qu'il ait enfin trouvé sa vocation. J'avais souvent l'impression qu'il ne percerait nulle part, vu ses piètres compétences. Mais participer à l'armée de Dumbledore l'a visiblement beaucoup aidé, je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi déterminé ! Il a fait des progrès phénoménaux !

Les trois autres acquiescèrent. Rose poussa soudain un petit cri, qui ressemblait plus à un miaulement qu'à autre chose, mais ce fut le signal. Ginny et Harry laissèrent Hermione et Ron avec leur enfant. Ron embrassa sa femme sur le front, s'assit sur le lit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Ils regardèrent à nouveau leur fille. Rose Weasley bâilla, cligna des yeux et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de sa mère.

Hermione ferma les yeux à son tour, prenant un repos bien mérité après cette éprouvante journée.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Et voilà, terminé :) J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, j'ai eu pas mal de mises en favoris pour cette fic mais très peu de retours, donc même si une mise en favori indique que la personne a aimé, rien ne vaut un petit mot pour dire vite fait ce qu'on en a pensé ;)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
